ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 23
Text 23 – resque Egnoring the eval Sinnars. From now on I am going to call Roselie, Rose becores it is prettier to call her rose. This is witten as a tribut to the best arthur in the world Stephenie Meyer!!!! She is the 1 who creted the best books in the wold called Twilight! <3<3<3<3<3 Jenny was reelly pail. She was totally worried about Jay. We got into a grop and discus a plan to save him. Al’s vison didn’t tell us were he was but we new we would be able to tract him by his cent. Em and Jasser were going to fallow his cent to find were he was. Then Ward and Al and Roselie were going to fight the evil vampires. I didn’t want ward to go. He was to sexah to be kulled. “I don’t want you to go, you might be kulled.” I said sadly “I wont be kulled” he told me and gave me a coddle. He was so perfact, i didn’t ewant to let him go Em and Jaser went away, We wached them dispear into the forest. I new they would find out were Jay was being torched soon. But I was still reely worried. I wnt over to Jenny and gave her a coddle. She was shaking and crying. “They will find him” I told her caringly. Jenny dint listen tho she was so upseat that she coulsnr. Em and jaspa return and told us that the eval vampires have Jay in a mansion in CANADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 I got on wrads back becorse he was going to hav to run to Canadsa with everyon. I held his perfact body and felt save. I new Ward would protect me from the eval ones. Jenny was on Jaspars back. She thout jasser was hot so I new that wold make her fell butter. I fell happy that Jenny wes happy. It was dark wen we got to canda. All the lights were on in the houses so no one new that there was vampires in the street. We walkled through Canada looking for the manion. Canada was biggar then forks so I was scared that we wont be abel to find the mansion. Em still ahd jenny on his back and he looked like he was trecking something. We fallowed him, I healed onto ward reely tight, he was nice and warm (Erin: because it was cold in Canda). He gave me a sexah smile. We were walling out of canda wen al shoted out, “Ther is the mansion where they ave J!” We all ran ober to it and looked in the windaw. We could see ja in chains to the wall and the eval vampires were torching him and saying evil SATAN WORSHIPPING WORDS in a weird langage. We went in the frot door and snucked into a room. It was drak except for the fire were the vampitres were. I snaggled into ward, they looked meen and scarry. Jay was in the muddle of the room an he was chained so he cooldnt excape. Jenny was crying angily. She didn’t want jay to be murdered becorse he had eccepted God into his live. It wasnt fare. Jasp and Al were waspering to each other, the were creting a plan to save jayt. But we were outnombered and ther was to humans on the teem so we locked like we were going to lost. Em wand ross were getting reedy to leep at the evil vampires. The went out. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111 Jenny sceemed. As em and rose juped out at the eval vampires. Word and al and Jas fallowed. The evel vampires were taken buy supplies but they were still more of them then there was of the good Christine vampires. Me and jenny snucked passed the fighting vampires and went to were jay was chained up. We tyred to brake the chains but thet were mad of metel and steal. The only ones that coold brake it was a vampre. The eval vampires were winning angst us. “You havr to run away!” Em said and we did. We snucked back out of the rom and ran out the door and into the town. Everyone fallowed behind us. Wad picked me up and put me on his back sexily. Jas picked up Jenny sexily too and put her on her back. We were all running sexah like away from the evil vampires wen I remambered We had left jay behind. We all were running <3<3<3<3<3<3 A/N; I hop you liked that chapter jenny I wote it for you because you are awesum and I will pot you in the next chapter Becca I promos. <3. God Loves you Characters *Joan *Jenny *Jacob *Alice *Emmett *Jasper *Rosalie *Becca (mentioned) Chapter 23